Black Crusaders
by Najee
Summary: A succubus becomes the new Demon Lord and everything is turned upside down in the magical world of Xeron. Using demonic energy, the succubus is corrupting nature to turn the world into a paradise for monster girls and is converting human women and other creatures into sex hungry monster girls. A group of brave men rise to stop her from drowning the world in debauchery.
1. Lothos Sunstrider

**Summary: With the Demon Lord pushing for co-existence, but at the expense of pure races and human women becoming extinct. A newly formed guild steps up to safeguard humanity and the pure races that would become non-existent because of a foolish succubus's plan for peace.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lothos Sunstrider**

_Sunstrider aimed his bow at the nearby buck. Luckily, he was wearing the usual plant attire like the rest of his kind. However, as gender goes…he was truly a rarity in his village. The majority were female elves while the males were the minority. For every two male elves, there were eight female elves. He's even heard of stories that MOST elven villages DIDN'T have any males and resorted to using those human men to keep their kind from going extinct._

_He gritted his teeth. He hated the Demon Lord for what she was doing to his race. It's bad enough that Elves now need to reproduce with the inferior species known as man to keep the race going since male elves are rare now, but succubi take enjoyment in corrupting his women into disgusting, degenerate, perverted demons that wants sex with them. Her so-called love and co-existence is revolting, she's just a succubus with a sick obsession for human men…like all of them._

_"What's the worth of those demons, anyway?"_

_A rustle of leafs sounded in front of him and the deer he had his sight on galloped away. Sunstrider stood up and sighed. He let his anger and thoughts distract him and the buck finally noticed his hiding spot._

_He looked up at the sky._

_It's getting late; the fruit I collected earlier should be enough."_

_Sunstrider grabbed his bag of fruit and strapped his bow on his back and walked through the forest._

_Lothos Sunstrider had long dark green hair that stopped in the middle of his back, green eyes, pale skin which had a slight yellow-ish glow to it, pointed ears which were a little longer than female elves, he was tall with his height being 7'3 and he had a masculine and strong figure. While female elves looked fragile and delicate, male elves were well-built and tough._

_His clothes were "organic" and bright. He wore a vest and pants that were completely made out of green leaf. He did not wear any sandals like some of his kind, he liked being bare footed._

_Sunstrider has always been a strong Elf; the faint yellow-ish glow he had around his body was due to being born with high magic power. He excelled at being an Archer when he was only eight-years old, became an expert Herbalist at age fifteen, became an animal whisperer at age nineteen, and is decent in setting traps for animals and trespassing humans and mamomo. He did not set a trap for his prey this time and relied on blending in to his surroundings._

_He domesticated a wolf pup that lost his parents due to a storm when he was twenty-three. The wolf is fully grown now and his name is Nightclaw. He kept Nightclaw back at his village while he went hunting. He's been gone for a few days during his hunting trip and it was time to head back to see his family and companion again._

_Darkness finally came onto the forest and he sat next to a tree and set down his gear. He grabbed branches and leaf and with a snap of his fingers, ignited it like a lighter. With his high magic power, he was able to infuse it into his arrows and he had some knowledge of fire spells; just enough to create fire arrows and make a camp fire, nothing special like with mages who can hurl fire balls at enemies or create a fire shield around them._

_He took the fruit out of his bag and began his prayer:_

_"Thank you nature for this bountiful meal that I am about to receive in my being. You have blessed us with being the defenders of Mother Nature and we shall not let anyone or anything endanger the life and prosperity that you hold for all the animals that live in your forest. Let us thank you for our food…"_

_He finished his prayer and began eating his assortment of different kinds of fruit…_

_Sunstrider woke up with a yawn as the morning rays greeted his face. The fruit last night was delicious and healthy. He stood up and put on his gear while making sure there was not an ember left in the camp fire that he created._

_He continued his trek towards his village, Everdale. Everdale was a wonderful large village for elves. It had the best traders; defense force to keep humans and mamomo out, and it was isolated near the mountains. There weren't humans in this region, so the elves focused solely on keeping mamomo out._

_The only problem is that there were marauding Amazoness nearby along with a troublesome werewolf pack. The wandering Mantis southwest of Everdale was about to become a big problem when mating season comes._

_Sunstrider stopped walking as he came within range of his village and frowned. He smelled something in the air that he did not like one bit. The scent seemed to violate his every being and it felt detestable and horrible._

_He sprinted towards his village, the smell getting worse and overpowering as he drew closer to Everdale. Sunstrider started to hear moaning as he came closer._

_"No! It can't be!"_

_Sunstrider stopped dead in his tracks and his jaw dropped. His gear fell on the ground as he laid eyes on a Dark Slime that was raping one of his sisters on the edge of Everdale… _


	2. Heroes of Nature

**Chapter 2: Heroes of Nature**

_Sunstrider felt the rage, shock, and sadness tore through his body. Why was there a Dark Slime attacking his sister? Did the Amazoness plot this assault? He had to kill the Dark Slime and unfortunately…his sister because she was moaning loudly and had a lewd smile just like a succubus and to make things worse…that revolting smile came to her face the second she saw him._

_"Lothos! Ahh…you came back!" She yelled with excitement and uncontained lust. The Dark Slime stopped her assault and looked at him with a perverted smile._

_"An Elf man? Oh, how rare!" She bounced with happiness as her body jiggled. Sunstrider pointed at the slime._

_"You…what have you done to my village, monster!" He yelled with rage. The Dark Slime slithered off of his sister._

_"The Amazoness became desperate to get a man and attacked Everdale since this region has no human males. They had help from succubi, goblins, werewolves, witches, few Ush-Onis, and they enlisted some help from the nearby Mantis." She explained to Sunstrider._

_He glared at her; his people in his village were strong, but against that many mamomo and those raping spider horrors was indeed too much, even for Everdale. _

_"Where did you get those reinforcements? There are no succubi, witches, and goblins in this forest." He said to the lustful creature._

_"Your village is close to a mountain and a Kunoichi village is hidden by the mountain. The Kunoichi saw your village as a threat because knowing you chaste elves; you would attempt to remove them out of the forest. So, one of them told a lilim and the attack on Everdale was under way almost instantly." The Dark Slime giggled._

_"You elves are worse than the human men from The Order. Why do you fight against us? We just want to love you and show you pleasure…" She started to ooze towards Sunstrider, licking her lips. His sister started licking her lips herself and stood up._

_"Yeah, we we're so foolish for being so prude. How could we be so stupid and ignorant? Come here, brother…let me show you how much I missed you when you went on your hunting trip." She started to walk towards her brother, her boobs bounced slightly with each step. Sunstrider didn't remember his sister being well-endowed; she was actually flat chested, despite being seventeen-years old. And the design of her clothes changed…the various leafs around her skirt became shaped like hearts, her skirt got smaller, and he remembered that she loved wearing leafy shirts to hide her flat chest, now it looks like she's wearing a leafy vest that's barely keeping her breast from spilling out._

_Sunstrider glared at the two monster girls and grabbed his bow and arrow._

_"For corrupting and attacking my village and family, you will DIE!" He roared with rage and infused his magical energy into his arrow and released it. The arrow empowered by his high magic energy shot out as fast as a bullet._

_It hit the Dark Slime's core in the middle of her chest. The slime let out a yell of agony and fell dead on the ground as her weak point was penetrated. She was about to cast a spell to protect her, but the arrow flew too fast before she can finish, she also thought he was using his magic energy to create an explosive or fire arrow rather than a fast arrow._

_His sister's eyes widened after the slime fell on the ground dead and turned into a puddle of purple liquid. He pointed his bow at her._

_"Please…don't kill me, brother. I don't mean any harm; our family missed you so much…" She slowly started to walk cautiously towards him._

_"Come into the village with me, we would love to celebrate your retu-"_

_But she was interrupted as an arrow pierced through her forehead; she dropped dead on ground with a thud._

_Sunstrider fought the intense urge to release his tears of sorrow and instead focused on anger and confusion. He grabbed his gear and turned around and sprinted back into the forest. As much as he wanted to massacre the mamomo in his village, he was just one elf and it would be foolish to take on a small army of mamomo. No matter how high his magic energy was or skilled he was in archery. _

_He had to find Whisperwind. He was a strange best friend to Sunstrider, preferring to use his magic energy to cloak himself like a Chameleon among the foliage, than brutally stab and cut unsuspecting animals._

_Elves rarely fought with close ranged weapons and only used bow and arrows as their main weapon. But, Whisperwind was different…he was like an assassin of the forest, the Mantis. He remembered Whisperwind telling him a while back that he hated how the Mantis were called "Assassins of the Forest" and yet, there isn't any elf assassin or "tactical" elf fighter that will defend the forest, but instead have these scythe-wielding bugs be the most feared beings of the forest instead of Elves._  
_Sunstrider could easily kill a Mantis…from far away. He is in no way a close ranged fighter and if a Mantis is close to him or gets the drop on him, it will be an instant lost for him. That is why his companion, Nightclaw is used to bite and claw the enemy; the enemy will focus on the annoying wolf while Sunstrider can get a clear shot._

_However, he doesn't do that because his companion will get wounded or killed by distracting the enemy. His companion and best friend must be hiding in their usual hang out area, hidden by some dense trees._

_Sunstrider made his way into the hang out area and carefully maneuvered his way past the dense trees. He came across an open area with no trees and just tall grass with a few boulders scattered on the ground._

_He came across a sight that filled him with joy. Whisperwind, Nightclaw, and the village chieftain were here. However, the joy was short lived when he sensed faint Demonic Energy coming from the village leader. The elder was lying on his back on a boulder and Whisperwind was sitting next to him with his palm on his chest while a faint green glow surrounded his hand. Nightclaw was asleep, but his ears perked when Sunstrider stepped into the area._

_"Whisperwind!" Sunstrider yelled running up to his friend. Whisperwind looked up at him and gave him a quick smile, but looked back down at the elder with his smile vanishing. Nightclaw barked happily and jumped on Sunstrider's back. Sunstrider smiled at him and patted his head._

_"It's great to see you too, but we must help the elder." Sunstrider said. The wolf nodded and sat next to Whisperwind. Sunstrider sat next to the elder and placed his hand over the elder's heart. His hand glowed with green energy as he and Whisperwind used their magical energy to pull out the Demonic Energy from his body._

_"What happened, Whisperwind?" Sunstrider asked._

_"It was a surprise attack…they came out of nowhere and we weren't prepared for it. I found the village chief in his hut…being raped by a Kunoichi." He said grimly. Sunstrider's eyes widened._

_"A Kunoichi had sex with him? Why don't-"_

_"Let me finish, my dear friend." Whisperwind interrupted. _

_"This is day one. I caught them just before he was about to penetrate the demon. I used my invisibility to sneak up and try to stab her in the neck, but she dodged at the last minute and my invisibility was broken. Even with my study on how to fight like an assassin just like the Mantis, I still lost to the succubus ninja, but I managed to wound her. A few elves fought the wounded Kunoichi as I tended my wounds and she was eventually killed."_

_Sunstrider nodded as the story continued. _

_"We expelled the Demonic Energy from his body and increased our patrols; now, moving on to day two." He said. The elder groaned._

_"An army of the Demon Lord came into our town in the morning, there were many kinds…but, the most unsettling one that came was a…" He clenched his other fist and frowned._

_"Dark Matter." He said behind clenched teeth._

_"The Dark Matter corrupted everything it touched and we had to evacuate. The males were the only ones that fought back because our women were being violated by the stench of Demonic Energy. I and a few other males left the village, for the past couple of days we had hid deep in the forest and tried to reclaim our home, but we failed all attempts to the point that I and the elder are the only ones who haven't been captured. Our last attempt ended badly with the elder being touched by a Dark Matter." Whisperwind said._

_"And, just how many were in your group?" Sunstrider asked. He looked up at him._

_"Nine of us…now all you see are two." Whisperwind sighed._

_"Where did you find, Nightclaw?" Sunstrider asked._

_"Since I'm your closest friend and you weren't around, Nightclaw was close to me even before the fall of Everdale." He said calmly. _

_"I see…" Sunstrider said. With one final surge of energy, the two elves flung the black goopy energy out of the elder and it landed on a nearby plant. The elder's eyes shot open and he breathed in deeply._

_"Thank you, children." The elder grabbed his wooden staff and slowly stood up. His voice was filled with wisdom. _  
_Elder Sunbreeze Monsoon was the village chieftain of Everdale; he founded the large village long ago and helped build it. He was an extremely old elf man, but used his magical energy and naturally created potions to greatly increase his lifespan. Some rumors spread around Everdale that he lived even in the time that mamomo were blood thirsty monsters._

_Monsoon had straight blonde hair that stopped in the middle of his back, pale skin, green eyes, a lean, but average muscular build, wrinkles on his face to emphasize his old age, and a thick blonde beard. Monsoon was 7'6, towering over the other two elves._

_He wore mage-like clothing, but with a nature theme to it with all naturally and organic flowers, leafs, and vines. His organic clothing had a regal look to it, being more complex than normal elf clothing. He also had a green cape that stopped at his knees and didn't wear any shoes like Sunstrider. _

_He carried a curved wooden staff with him that had some green runes etched on it._

_"You're welcome, Elder Monsoon." Sunstrider smiled._

_"What do we do now? We can't reclaim our land and there are no elf settlements in this region." Whisperwind asked the elder._

_Whisperwind had light green hair that stopped in the middle of his back, blue eyes, tanned skin, and a muscular, but skinny build. He was around Sunstrider's age and his height was 7'1. He wore thief-like clothing, but with a nature theme to it. A green hood with two holes in it for his elf ears to stick out, a green vest with a thick vine for a belt, a green cape that stopped at his knees; he wore shoes made out of wood and plants, and light green plants. He wore green armor on his chest, shoulders, knee caps, and back…green armor that he got from killing the local Mantis. _

_He carried two-short swords on his back and a few small daggers were hidden throughout his clothing. The two-short swords were actually Mantis scythes that he attached to a thick wooden branch using tough vines and he strengthen it with his magical energy, so the vines wouldn't easily break._

_Monsoon let out a dry sigh._

_"We have no choice…we must join The Order." He said. Whisperwind and Sunstrider's jaw dropped._

_"Join those inferior beings?" Whisperwind frowned._

_"Have you gone mad, elder!?" Sunstrider yelled. Monsoon frowned at the two younger elves._

_"Silence! From my time being in this world, the humans are not the inferior beings we see them as. Think about it? The past demon lords were killed by HUMAN HANDS and it was man that always took care of the world. The Order is the only thing that's fighting against the Demon Lord, we elves can join them, but practically all of our kind has a superior view towards humans and looks down on them." He said._

_Sunstrider spoke up._

_"But, they capture and kill-"_

_"I know, Lothos…do not blame them for acting on instinct. The humans can't tell succubi elves from normal pure elves." Monsoon said calmly._

_"The humans are actually saving the world now that you think about it, children. While we elves hide deep in the forest away from the conflict, the humans are fighting against the very thing that's going to turn nature into a dark and perverted parody of its self. And, not to mention the Demon Lord plans to make human men the "cornerstone" male race while we elf men fade out of existence as our elf women become succubi and desire human men. We are a race of defending nature, are we not?" _

_The two young elves nodded._

_"I know pride, aggression, and superiority runs in our blood, but we cannot let that overlook the problems that our race is facing and ignore it. We have just lost an important elven village to the mamomo." He said to them._

_"I still don't see why we should join them." Whisperwind still kept his frown._

_"Take a look at that." Monsoon pointed behind the two elves. The plant that the Demonic Energy was flung on transformed into a tentacle plant. Its tentacles were purple; it had a penis, and a strange brush-like appendage._

_Whisperwind and Sunstrider had nothing but utter disgust written all over their face upon seeing the tentacle plant. Nightclaw started to growl at the tentacle plant, its tentacles stopped wiggling and seemed to shrink back in fear from the hateful gazes._  
_Whisperwind turned to Sunstrider._

_"Kill it." He simply stated. Sunstrider did not hesitate and fired a flaming arrow at the perverted plant, its tentacles wiggled in agony as it turned to ash._

_"See what I am talking about? Put aside your superior views on humans, we will now see them as our equal and maybe…just maybe our races can co-exist when the Demon Lord is killed and this madness ends." Monsoon said. Sunstrider sighed._

_"Elder Monsoon, you have founded my home and you have great wisdom and age…I will follow you." Sunstrider bowed._

_"As do I." Whisperwind bowed to Monsoon._

_"By co-existence you mean by living…together?" Sunstrider asked._

_"Yes, Lothos…but, there will be no interracial love and sex between humans and elves." He explained._

_"Now, let's get a move on. There is an Order town miles away from here…I estimate it's going to take about a few days to get there by foot." Monsoon said._

_"But, what if they don't accept us?" Whisperwind asked._

_"They will Whisperwind, you killed the local Mantis, you're wearing their insect armor, you are using their scythes as swords, and you managed to wound a Kunoichi. Killing a Mantis and wounding a Kunoichi, one of the top mamomo assassins is no easy feat for a human; you will be an important asset to them. You and Sunstrider do have a lot of magical energy, you two can very well call yourselves the Heroes of Nature; same as human Heroes are to humanity and to the Chief God."_

_Monsoon turned to Sunstrider._

_"And you, Lothos, your skills with the bow and arrow is unmatched. I remembered that you killed three Werewolves at the same time by firing three arrows towards their head at an incredible speed. Your archery surpasses even the Centaurs. Killing a Werewolf is also not an easy feat to humans." _

_"But, I'm weak if they get me." Sunstrider said._

_"Yes, you are a ranged fighter and you must stay far away. Remember that you were almost killed by a wandering Grizzly because you got to close?" Monsoon remarked. Sunstrider groaned._

_"Ah, I know…I got arrogant." _

_"What about you Elder Monsoon? What would you provide for the humans?" Whisperwind asked._

_"Wisdom and my magical energy, with all the important aspects we have, The Order will not refuse us entry for fighting against the Demon Lord."_

_"Are you ready to go, my children?" He asked._

_"Lead the way, Elder Monsoon." Sunstrider smiled. Whisperwind and Nightclaw followed Monsoon along with Sunstrider._  
_Sunstrider couldn't help but feel a few tears slide down his cheeks, recalling the memory of killing his sister and the fact that his family was now succubi… _


	3. Barbarian's Defiance

**Chapter 3: Barbarian's Defiance**

Korgoth (Core-Goth) Furyaxe sat quietly in his jail cell. Despite his silence, he was raging deep inside for being imprisoned and on Death Row. So what if he killed a lot of succubi dwarves in town? So what he plundered gold and treasures from his former friends? They were low down scum bags for letting their wives turn into a demon just so they can get better sex at night.

"Heh…you perverted bastards." He muttered with a strong Scottish accent behind his tone. He was a member of the Warhammer clan and damn proud of it.

He remembered the good old days when the Warhammer Clan was the best dwarf clan that existed for centuries. They had the best crafters, warriors, and were the most brutal and feared clan and would always get in bloody fights with elves and monsters. But, ever since the succubus took the throne, the clan changed forever.

Warhammer members left the clan because they didn't want to harm the "sexy monster girls" and to have a non-violent life with just getting drunk, working, and making love with their succubi dwarf wives. The clan was no more and when he tried to continue its tradition, he was labeled a criminal. Even his friends encouraged him to quit the clan and join them.

And, here he was…locked in this cell and awaiting his execution. Furyaxe may have been an aggressive and headstrong warrior, but he was no way an idiot and can be calm and smart when he needs too. He was always taught that a brutal warrior also needs intelligence and wit. It wasn't all about swinging your weapon in till you or the enemy is dead. As soon as they threw him into this cell, he was planning his escape and after an hour or so of contemplating, he finally knew what he had to do.

When he escapes, he plans on searching for his family members in hopes of discovering that they didn't fall for any of this like him. He was also thinking about becoming a Hero for The Order, many of his dwarf brethren didn't like him, but he shares the same hatred of the mamomo just like the knights…they HAD to accept him.

Furyaxe was from a bloodline of tough, strong, and fast dwarves. Using his small stature and speed, he can easily maneuver around foes and riddle them with deadly blows. A weapon ability called the legendary _Flurry Strike _was passed down for ages. It was more proficient with axes and it wouldn't work with swords or daggers. Another reason for searching for his family is to receive the sacred and magic battle axe that's been passed down for generations called, _Axemar_.

Furyaxe was no prude or chaste dwarf man…he did love sex and partying after a good fight or getting drunk. But, the problem is that pure dwarves will go out of existence if female dwarves all became succubi and there won't be any male dwarves. As much as he loves sex and partying, he cannot allow this…genocide to happen to his kind.

He heard the sounds of the metal door opening and revealed two dwarf men wearing black hoods and robes. Furyaxe smirked.

"So, ye came to execute me? Well, let's get to it, lads." He stood up. His wrists and legs were chained to the stone floor and all he could do was sit and lay down. Furyaxe tried to break through the chains earlier, but they were enchanted. They knew he hailed from the Furyaxe bloodline and they were not dwarves to be trifled with.

Using magic, the dwarf on the right levitated Furyaxe and removed his chains; the chains unraveled like slimy snakes and making a loud clang when it dropped on the floor. The two dwarves walk out of the jail cell with a hovering Furyaxe in front of them.

Korgoth Furyaxe had dark orange hair, a small pony tail that's wrapped up by a black hair band, and a messy beard that covered his entire chest. He was 4'6, which is about the normal height for male dwarves. His skin was tanned and he had brown eyes. His build was strong, but that's also normal for male dwarves to have a strong muscular build. Furyaxe has never met a male dwarf with a weak body, the work they do demands a short and stout body.

"Do you lads know where my family is?" Furyaxe asked the two dwarves. He might as well get some information, so he'll know where to start looking, instead of wandering aimlessly.

"The Furyaxe family was last seen in, Zipangu. Don't bother, they haven't left the country in years and are dead from their assault on a Ryu's Shrine. Besides, you'll be joining them in death very soon." One of the dwarves replied.

_"Ah, you lads don't know my family…ha, like my relatives would be killed at the claws of a dragon-snake false god! That's pure Donkey crap!"_

They arrived at the execution chamber. Furyaxe observed the basket.

_"Death by beheading? Perfect..."_

"No dwarf will be watching your execution. You have built quite a bad reputation and the husbands that were married to the succubi dwarves you killed want to see your head mounted on a spike. We will give it to them after we behead you."

Furyaxe smiled.

"Enough of your talkin, just get to it!" He urged them on.

The dwarves threw him on the table and one of them grabbed a small axe from a nearby table. They positioned his body, so his head will fall straight into the basket. Still being held by magic, the dwarf raised the axe high over the back of his neck.

Furyaxe let out a deep sigh.

_"Concentrate…"_

The axe came down fast and suddenly…it made a loud "clang" sound like metal striking metal. The dwarves looked at Furyaxe confused.

"Gotcha!" Furyaxe sprung into action and punched the dwarf holding the axe, knocking him back.

"What magic is this!? What happened to your skin!?" The other dwarf yelled out. Furyaxe smirked.

"Old family power that's been passed down for generations…_Iron Form!_"

Furyaxe's skin was no longer tanned; it was silvery and shiny…almost like his skin was made out of stainless steel. He balled up his fist and raised it high.

"Using my magic and sprit energy to strengthen me body, I can make it as hard as metal to deflect swords, I am resistant to almost all kinds of spells, and I get increased strength! This ability and our axe skills is why we the Furyaxe are the strongest dwarf warriors!" Furyaxe yelled with vigor and pride.

Furyaxe pulled back his fist and punched the dwarf in the face, his fist didn't even stop, and it kept going through his face in till there was a large gaping hole. Blood splattered on Furyaxe's arm and face as the faceless dwarf crumpled to the ground dead. He turned to the other dwarf that was trying to hold him down with magic, but it wasn't working.

He grabbed the small axe and sliced the dwarf in half before he can turn to run. Blood sprayed all over the floor and on Furyaxe.

"Should have been quicker, lad…good luck stitchen your other half back together…IN HELL!" He licked the blood off the axe. He wiped the blood off his face with the pieces of clean cloth from the dead dwarf and took off the clothes from the dwarf he punched in the face. Furyaxe tied the clothes around his body, covering his exposed testicles and chest.

Furyaxe exited the execution chamber as his skin returned to normal.

_"Zipangu huh? Looks like I need a boat ride…but, where?"_

He stopped walking as realization struck.

_"I'll pay an old friend a visit…maybe, HE can help me…"_

Furyaxe smirked as he sneaked around the prison, looking for an exit.

….

Steel Cavern was quite a dwarf town, located deep into a mountain. The houses were made out of metal and the town was in a hallowed out area of the mountain, a limestone rich area with stalagmites present. The only way to enter and leave Steel Cavern was to take a mine cart or use magic to fly out of the hole on top of the high ceiling where harpies come through to deliver mail. Lanterns were placed all over Steel Caverns, to illuminate the town and make the limestone walls and stalagmites look pretty, bright, and colorful.

Flint Gearbreaker sat in his "garage" making another one of his inventions. Ever since he was little, he wanted to be a warrior, but after meeting a steam punk and magitech engineer at an Order town called Goldshire, he became fascinated by steam powered and magic powered machines.

He was quite the grease monkey. His blue shirt and shorts were oil covered and he wore grey gloves and black boots. Gearbreaker wore black-tinted goggles that obscured his eyes. He had a black beard that covered most of his chest, but it was combed and he had a neat black moustache. The hair on his head was slicked back. Gearbreaker was 4'5 and was a little less muscular than Furyaxe.

He heard a noise as someone shut the door. He looked up and his eyes widened.

"Kor-!" Furyaxe covered his mouth.

"Calm down, lad…I'll explain if ya keep your trap shut." He said calmly. Gearbreaker nodded and Furyaxe removed his hand.

"What are you doing here, Korgoth? How did you escape execution?" Gearbreaker asked, a strong Scottish accent coloring his words. Furyaxe chuckled.

"Old family trick…how ya doin…_Breakhammer_?" Furyaxe smiled. Gearbreaker growled.

"How many times do I have to tell ya, you numb skull? I got rid of that name a long time ago…its Gearbreaker now." He sighed. Furyaxe chuckled.

"Ya don't have ta get so mad. With that last name…I thought you were gonna become a warrior that uses hammers and he hits so hard that he breaks his hammer on monster's heads. But, look at you now…a nerd learning about machine stuff." Furyaxe teased. Gearbreaker frowned.

"Still the headstrong barbarian, Korgoth…you haven't changed one bit." He retorted.

"How's about a hug, lad? It's been years since we've seen each other…" Furyaxe held out his arms. Gearbreaker's frown vanished and was replaced by a faint smile.

"Aye, old friend…" The two dwarves hugged each other tightly. Gearbreaker broke the hug after a few seconds and sat back in his chair.

"So, why did ya come to me?" Gearbreaker asked.

"I knew you would be the only one not to shun me after the things I've done in, Steel Cavern. It may have been years…but, ya always knew why I fought for somethin." Furyaxe said.

"But, it was mostly for liquor, women, and pride." Gearbreaker corrected him.

"That's true…but, now I'm fighting to save the dwarf race. This isn't for petty fucking, beer, or pride." Furyaxe said sincerely. Gearbreaker's eyes widened.

"Wait…so, you want to be a noble and heroic warrior? Instead of a crude and drunken warrior?" He asked shocked.

"Aye, my old friend; If the succubus didn't ruin everything and doomed my kind…I would have stayed a crude and drunken warrior till the day I die. But, with everyone being stupid or oblivious, I had to step up." Furyaxe said calmly, his eyes unreadable, which surprised Gearbreaker even more.

"Ya plan on killing the Demon Lord?" Gearbreaker asked.

"Aye, the demon deserves an axe to the forehead for messin with the natural order. I heard the poor Chief God is still wounded. And, as much as I love sex and getting drunk off my arse, I can't let this genocide happen to my kind. Even if I'm branded a criminal, I'm doing it for the greater good." Furyaxe sighed.

"I see…that's very admirable of you, Korgoth." Gearbreaker smiled at his old friend.

"I also came here to see if ya have any machines to help me get out of here. The mine cart station is locked tighter than a nun's arse, ever since they found out I escaped and they are searching Steel Cavern as we speak." Furyaxe said.

"Hmm…" Gearbreaker pondered.

"I've been working on a flying machine that can be powered by steam and magic crystals. The machine has rotating blades on top of it, to left its self up and "hover" in the air. It's very similar to using magic to levitate." He explained.

"Nice, is it finished?" Furyaxe grinned. Gearbreaker shook his head.

"It's finished, but it's only a prototype. The final design should be done in a few days. The problem with the flying machine is that it can only stay airborne for a minute or two, than it will drop back done. There are problems with the gas; it eats up TOO MUCH fuel. I can't let go of the steering wheel to gas it while I'm flying it. It also needs to be kept at a steady and slow speed; if it goes fast…it will burn fuel VERY quickly." Gearbreaker said. An idea came to Furyaxe.

"That ain't so bad! I can be the one to gas up the machine while ya fly it!" Furyaxe chuckled. Gearbreaker looked thoughtfully at his old friend.

"That's a good idea, but you need to monitor the time when ya gas it up. We don't wanna drop like a rock when it runs out because of ya not paying attention." Gearbreaker said.

"Great, gather a lot of those magic crystals!" Furyaxe smiled.

"Before we go, do ya mind if I get some clothes and maybe armor and an axe? As you could see, I'm damn near naked." Furyaxe pointed at himself, showing to Gearbreaker that the cloth was covering his manhood and everything else was exposed.

"I got some spare clothes. As for armor and a weapon…I only have chain mail and an iron hammer that I didn't use for a while. Don't worry about the iron hammer, my father gave it to me and I've been cleaning it regularly. So, it's not rusty and weak, I just haven't been using it for fighting ever since I became an engineer." He said.

"That'll do for now...I take chainmail over mage robes any day." Furyaxe said.

"Korgoth, get dressed so we can leave. I have no doubts that the town guards will start knocking on everyone's doors to look for ya." Gearbreaker said urgently.

"Got it." Furyaxe nodded.

….

A few minutes later, Furyaxe was dressed in a white shirt, blue pants, brown shoes, and he had chainmail covering his chest, arms, legs, back, and neck area. He carried Gearbreaker's iron hammer, which didn't look that impressive, on his back. The iron hammer was standard and the only thing that made it stand out was words on the side of it that read: "To Flint with Love" etched on it.

He walked back into Gearbreaker's "garage" which was basically a large room with a stone floor and shelves with tiny machines and trinkets on them.

"So, this is it?" Furyaxe asked as Gearbreaker pulled the dirty blanket off the machine.

The flying machine resembled a steampunk helicopter. It had two seats, a pair of wheels for landing, an engine in the back that's operated by a few rotating gears, rotating blades on top of the machine, and basic controls with a steering wheel, ascent lever, descent lever, and two meters. One that monitors how fast the machine is flying and another to monitor how much fuel is left.

Furyaxe whistled.

"Damn, you've been busy, lad." He marveled at the machine. Gearbreaker smiled.

"Thank you; now let's leave before they get here. Here, have the bags of magic crystals." Gearbreaker gave Furyaxe two small bags filled with purple glowing crystals.

"That should be enough to give us flight for almost an hour. When you run out, open up the engine and turn the node in a clock wise fashion. That will also give us flight, but only for at least thirty seconds." Gearbreaker explained.

"Let's get to it, than!" Furyaxe hopped into the passenger seat. Gearbreaker sat in the driver's seat and started up the flying machine by cranking it.

"Push it out of my work space; we need to be quick because the guards should be at any moment." Gearbreaker said.

"Alright." Furyaxe fueled up the engine and hopped out and pushed the flying machine out of the "garage" breaking the door.

"There's the criminal!" They heard someone yell.

"Quick! Go! Fly!" Furyaxe hopped into the seat as the flying machine started up. The rotating blades began to spin fast and the flying machine started to lift off the ground. A group of armed dwarves began to run after Furyaxe and Gearbreaker as they ascended.

"Haha! Good bye, lads! I'm sorry for killin my fellow dwarves! But, it had to be done!" Furyaxe yelled as the angry mob's yells became more distant as they ascended towards the hole in the mountain.

"You regret killing our people?" Gearbreaker asked.

"Aye, Flint…I don't regret killing the succubi dwarves because they ain't dwarves anymore. Times have changed old friend, I can no longer return back to Steel Cavern…my home town." Furyaxe said sadly, his confident attitude vanishing.

"Surely, there are other dwarves out there like you and me? I agree that we need to stop this genocide that's happening to our kind. But, I kept quiet about it because I didn't want to be branded a criminal for fighting against succubi dwarves that my dwarven brethren have fallen for." Gearbreaker admitted. Furyaxe smiled.

"Ya see? That's why I knew ya wouldn't shun me!" He patted Gearbreaker's back.

"You gave me the courage to do it, Korgoth. When you admitted that you were doing this for the greater good instead of selfish reasons, you showed me that you wanted to become a noble warrior…like a Hero for the dwarf race. Do ya think there are other dwarves fighting against succubi? You are the only I've ever met that didn't like the succubi." Gearbreaker said as the flying machine flew through the hole and they were out in the open.

Furyaxe smiled.

"I'm lookin for my family; the guards in jail told me that they were last seen in Zipangu and were killed at the claws of a Ryu for attacking her shine. I highly doubt that." He said calmly as he closed his eyes to feel the cool breeze in his beard. The warm sunlight felt good on his skin and the air was refreshing.

"So, are we lookin for a port town?" Gearbreaker asked. Furyaxe nodded.

"Eeyup, what's the closest port town?" He asked.

"Hmmm, oh! Goldshire is a port town and its nearby." Gearbreaker said.

"Well, let's go there…hey, is that an elf village?" Furyaxe pointed down. Gearbreaker looked down to see the elf village, but it reeked of demonic energy and they could hear erotic moans.

"I believe so…I think it's called, Everdale. Those damn pointy eared superior bastards got what comin to them. A hidden elf village huh? Well, I can see EVERYTHING up here." Gearbreaker laughed.

Furyaxe laughed with his old buddy.

**"Yeah, now those chaste and up tight elves are fucking succubi; to hell with them, anyway." Furyaxe relaxed in his chair as he periodically fueled the engine as the flying machine flew to its destination…  
**


	4. The Hero

**Chapter 4: The Hero**

Spartan Hero Gary Riker sat on a simple old and dusty bed with white pillows and sheets and a red blanket while his hand was rubbing his forehead. He just couldn't take it anymore. Even when he became a Hero and was showered with money and had vigorous training, he could not stand playing 'defense' when it wasn't working. The dark room he was sitting in was lit by a floating ball of white energy that hovered in the center of the room, illuminating the entire room.

He sighed.

"It feels good to be back home." He said to himself with a masculine voice that sounded like the crunching sound of gravel.

Gary Riker appeared as a rugged, tall, and handsome man with green eyes like the fields of grasses and hair just the color of darkness. He was 6'5 and had a strong build with a muscular figure and broad shoulders. However, his muscles weren't overly large and ripped, they were big enough to make him look imposing and strong, but small enough to not make him look like a puffed up man with cartoon-like muscles on the verge of popping like a balloon, nor did they look disgusting with veins popping out of his skin.

Gary had short hair that stopped at the back of his neck, but he preferred his hair to flow in the wind like a stereotypical long-haired hero, instead of tying it into a small pony-tail. He had a five o clock shadow that gave him the typical 'manly' look. Due to the nature of his past actions and his abilities, he rocks the tall, dark, and handsome look; something that Heroes of the Order do not usually look like.

While Heroes can be imposing, none of them choose to wear gothic-like attire. They are always choosing colors like silver or gold for their armor. Except the black knights who are the elite fighters of the Order.

Gary wore black knight armor plating that covered his chest, legs, back, and forearms. He wore black gloves and leather black boots. Gary turned around to look at his weapons.

His weapons were resting on the old bed. Next to the pillow was a silver bastard sword that had a dark yellow hilt and a black handle. On the edge of the bed were two silver boomerangs with really sharp edges. Behind him were a few daggers that were straight and curved.

Riker stood up and looked around his old room. It was dusty and everything was old and unused. He hasn't been back here for many years ever since the monster girls attacked his small village looking for potential husbands.

A large group of werewolves with the help of an Amazoness tribe systematically brought down his village, kidnapping men and converting human women. This village has been abandoned ever since the mass kidnapping because the people lived with the Amazoness in their village or lived in the wild with the werewolves. It makes sense because his village was far from any other Order settlement and no one came to rebuild the village, now it's barren and decaying.

"Where is it?" Riker looked under the bed for something.

"Ah, here it is…"

He pulled out a ring from under the bed. The ring was silver with a blue gem that had a faint glow to it.

_The Spirit Ring…owned by my father…_

Riker took off his right glove and slipped the ring on his middle finger. He felt the ring adjust to his finger as he clenched his fist. He then put his glove back on as he felt his own spirit energy rise and the gem under his glove glow a little brighter.

Perfect.

He smiled.

Riker heard flapping noise that sounded like a bird and quickly turned around in a martial arts stance.

A Harpy?

No, it wasn't. A crow carrying a piece of rolled up paper in its beak landed on the edge of the bed. The crow dropped the paper to his feet and motioned with its head to pick it up.

Curiously, he walked over to the crow and picked up the paper and opened it. The piece of paper was actually a letter and it looks like someone wrote something for him. 

* * *

_Dear, Human_

_I am Griffith, an Archangel from Heaven that has left the Chief God's side. You saved me from a group of succubi that were weakening me by using your assassin skills to kill them without being detected. Thank you very much…Gary._

_Yes, I know your true name and you're past. You see, I always knew the new Chief God would be a fool. Had she got help from her angels when she descended to personally kill the Hero and the succubus, all this wouldn't have happened. Over the decades, more and more of my brethren have been getting turned into dark angels and enjoying the Fallen God's side._

_The worst part is that the Chief God…no, you deserve to have her true name. Humans usually call her the Chief God and no one knows her true name. Her real name is Clare. Anyway, Clare is not caring about her subjects who are being corrupted. You can see why the angels, especially Valkyries and other high-level angels are succumbing to the demonic energy and the Fallen God's voice._

_Enough was enough, so I left her side and started a small haven of anti-monster fighters in a secret location in Zipangu. Why did I choose you? Simply because you are a different and versatile Hero that I ever met; normally, Heroes came from rich families that lived like kings and had a strict childhood._

_You on the other hand came from a poor farm family and had a criminal record. But, it really shows how desperate the world is getting if they're turning thugs into Heroes. Now, don't get mad. I know you became a Hero to help humanity and to forget about your bandit days after you killed your own bandit gang and showed off your power to the Order knights, but the special thing about you is that you are able to see through this nonsense, unlike most normal Heroes. You'll do nicely in my secret army._

_However, before I can allow you to come here, I want you to do a few things for me. First, I want you to create a party of three or more people. It can be humans, dwarves, and elves and they MUST be completely anti-monster with no lingering doubts._

_After you selected enough people, tell Stella to write a letter and send it to me. In a couple of days, a wooden box will be sent to your location, containing very powerful weapons and trinkets based on the person's fighting style._

_Before you ask, Stella is a fairy that can disguise herself as any kind of animal. However, she can only turn into small animals, so she can't turn into a tiger or bear to aid you in battle. The crow that brought you the letter is Stella. Anyway, onto the second thing I want you to do._

_You can still travel to the locations while waiting for the weapons; you do not have to stay at a settlement for a few days to wait for your new weapons. The second thing I want you to do is collect a couple of artifacts from locations across the world. Here are the following items you need to collect:_

_Poseidon's Pearl which is a small pink glowing pearl that can be found at a museum, that's located at the bottom of the ocean in a city called Bubblevillle, which is the capital city of Poseidon._

_Cleopatra's Amulet that is located in the Sombra Desert inside a large pyramid; guarded by the great and powerful Pharaoh Cleopatra that used to rule over the majority of the desert armies for many centuries._

_Crimson Shard is a small red dagger that's owned by the vampire queen, Camilla who resides in a large and fancy mansion with many servants. This mansion is located nearby the Demon Lord's Castle._

_Dark God's Depravity which is the Fallen God's black necklace; this can be found in Pandemonium in the Fallen God's castle. I highly recommend that you have a veteran wizard in your group because you will need one for this task._

_Five-of-Hearts, a playing card with five pink glowing hearts on it; this is located in Wonderland, in the Lilim's castle._

_Life Staff, a powerful wooden staff owned by an ancient Elf Lord named Sunbreeze Monsoon._

_After you collected these items, Stella will send me a letter, notifying me that you have completed everything. Stella will than show you the way to my haven in Zipangu._

_After reading this letter, Stella will answer any questions you have. And, to further sweeten the deal, I already prepared a sword for you. She will give it to you right now. As for the rest of your weapons and gear, that will come later after you notify me of your group._

_Goodbye and I'll see you in a few months..._

* * *

Gary's eyes widened as he finished the paper; a secret haven for anti-mamono fighters, with fairies who are smart enough to realize what's happening and elves who actually gave a damn about what's happening and aren't xenophobic? And, with dwarves no less who usually don't give a crap that they're being wiped out!

_Wait…I saved a man from a group of succubi? When did I do that?_

While this was really exciting, Gary was nonetheless unnerved by how the angel knows so much about his life and having no memory of him saving the angel. Before he could do anything else, the crow on the bed started to shine with blue energy and transformed into a fairy.

The fairy appeared as a cute petite girl with blue eyes and purple hair that flowed down her back like a waterfall. She wore a frilly purple dress that looked very adorable. Her butterfly-like wings fluttered in the air. The strange thing about her was that she wore make up; her lips were purple, she had purple eye shadow, and her nails were purple. The fairy was also bare footed and wore a bracelet made out of purple flowers around her left wrist.

A Fairy wearing make up? That's really weird.

The fairy smiled at him.

"Hello, Gary!" She said in a cheery voice.

"Hey, you must be Stella." Gary said. Stella smiled brightly and used her wings to flutter towards him. She hovered in front of him, her wings flapping almost as fast as a humming bird.

"I don't remember saving that angel from succubi. Why can't I remember? Did he do something to me?" Gary asked as the fairy swayed in the air in front of him, almost playfully.

Stella placed her hands on her mouth as her eyes widened.

"Sowwe! I'm not supposed to tell!"

Gary could barely make out her muffled sentence, but he understood it. Gary sighed and sat on the bed.

"Alright, why does he want ME to do it?" Gary asked. Stella removed her hands from her mouth and played with her hair.

"Lord Griffith wants you to collect the items to help against the war on the Demon Lord; those items that you have been tasked to collect will grant the person special powers. However, to prevent the Demon Lord and her followers for suspecting anything suspicious, Lord Griffith wanted to create a small elite group of fighters to collect the items for him."

She flew up to his right ear.

"Between you and me, you are nothing more than just a group of highly trained bandits that are tasked to steal the items for him." She whispered in his ear. Gary chuckled.

"Great, I quit my bandit days…now I have to go back at being a-"

"For a good cause…" Stella smiled, cutting him off. Gary looked at her.

"And, what about you? I thought it was impossible that there would be anti-mamono pure fairies. Your Fairy Queen accepted them with open arms." He said to her.

Stella fluttered in front of Gary again and sighed. She looked sad.

"Because I was raised differently…by Lord Griffith himself, you see…Lord Griffith took me away while I was still being developed in a fairy flower. After I blossomed, he took me under his wing and taught me everything about the world. I realized my kind were nothing but carefree and playful idiots who just wanted to play games all day. Fairies used to be reclusive and hardly left their own dimension. I'm glad he took me in…or I would have become the same giggly fairy like everyone else."

Her expression lightened.

"But, I'm still a being of pureness and light. I can't act all angst-y and grim about what's happening. Just keep smiling." Stella smiled brightly at Gary.

"Hmm, I see…" He replied.

"Umm…" She said nervously.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Do you hate fairies?" She asked curiously.

"I don't hate fairies or elves…but I do get annoyed by the elves with their little superior minds, thinking they are better than everyone. As for all monsters? Yep, I hate all of them." He said casually.

"Why do you hate them?" She asked, her curiosity rising like a child learning about something fascinating. Gary sighed deeply.

"A lot of things…but, the two main issues are their rape-like nature and their desire to stomp out human women and replace them. But, I'd be partly lying about that because I just can't stand those monster bitches. Even the peaceful ones and uninterested in sex ones all have a secret motive on getting a man and his semen and trying to be the man's little sexual fantasy." He stood up and frowned at Stella.

"They are ALL succubi to the core. It doesn't matter if one is peaceful, or one starts a normal relationship, or throws you on the ground and rapes you…they are all fucking sluts! It's just like candy, sure they come in all shapes, sizes, and colors…but, its hard to look over the same black shitty filling inside them all!"

Stella flinched from his yelling.

"And, humanity does NOT NEED them! We never did need monsters to begin with! We have ourselves and our religion; we don't need semen sucking carbon-copies of the succubus as our wives and lovers!" He yelled.

Gary sighed deeply and sat back down.

"I'm sorry for my outburst. I'm just angry at the mamono for what they did to my family, what they are doing to my people, and what they did to Sparta. And, if that makes me bad just because I want to kill the peace loving mamono who are using sex and rape as a form of brain washing and mind break, then so be it." He said sincerely, calming himself down.

Stella looked down sadly.

"Are you out for revenge?" She asked. Gary's expression darkened.

"Rage, hatred, revenge…I'm not the typical Hero. Partly, I do want to kill them out of hate, but not just that…I want defend people that would suffer the same fate as me or other poor souls who are about to get ensnared by them." He said calmly.

"Wait, you said you're a Hero from Sparta? Sparta is the third strongest Order city." Stella replied with wide eyes. He nodded.

"Yes, Sparta used to worship gods like Ares, Aphrodite, Zeus and others. But, Sparta abandoned the gods they once served because the Gods of Olympus started to side with the Demon Lord. Aphrodite, the god of love, beauty, and lust was the FIRST one to side with the Demon Lord. I actually wasn't surprised when I found that out." He said with a frown.

"Is Sparta okay?" Stella asked, listening intently.

"Yeah, it's fine…but, ever since Lescatie, the second strongest Order city fell to the Demon Lord, Sparta has been on high alert. Spartan Heroes are now on the defense and aren't allowed to leave the city. I'm not even supposed to be here right now…" He said, looking around his old room.

"Um, so why are you here in the first place?" Stella asked.

"I was here to collect the Spirit Ring that my father used to wear." Gary took off his glove and showed her the ring.

"OH! A Spirit Ring! I know what they do!" She said with excitement. Gary nodded.

"Before I became a bandit, I used to live in this farm house with my parents. My father had a disease where his muscles were weak to the point of only being able to walk and not do work. Wearing this ring boosted his spirit energy and allowed him to work hard like he was a kid again." He explained.

"Ah, I see…so, it increases a person's spirit energy and their stamina." She said with a smile.

"So, why did you become a bandit?" She asked. Garry looked away from Stella.

"It's something that I don't want to talk about…" He said grimily while facing away from Stella.

"Okay, why are you here? Are you here to just give me Griffith's letter and gift and leave?" He asked, changing the subject.

"No, I'm here to help you on your journey!" She said with enthusiasm. Gary looked at her confused.

"How are you going to help me? You can only turn into small animals." He said.

"I'm here to be your guide. You won't exactly know how to get to the different locations on your own. I'm also here to collect fairy flowers as you travel, so we can have more fairies on our side. As well as be your weapon enchanter." She replied with a smile.

Gary raised an eyebrow.

"Weapon enchanter?" He asked.

"Yes, whenever you collect an item. I can use my magic to take out some of its power and give it to your weapon or armor; like if I had Cleopatra's Amulet, I'll take out some of its power and place it in your armor, making you immune to mind control and illusion spells...I think. I'm not sure if the item will grant that ability, but we'll find that out once I get my tiny hands on it." She replied.

"Hmmm…" Gary said with fascination.

_Immunity to mind control and illusion magic? Now, that's a power I want!_

Riker was excited about the fairy's ability. He wondered what the vampire dagger or pink pearl were going to give him when Stella gets her hands on them. He always yearned to go on an epic adventure, fighting and killing monsters, traveling to different regions, and getting stronger as the adventure went on. This was a dream for not just Heroes, but for brave warriors who want to live and fight and fight to live.

However, Riker was a cautious man and still felt a little skeptical. It's mostly because the angel knows so much about his past and the fact that he couldn't remember saving him from a group of succubi. Also the fact that Griffith knew EXATLY where he was and sent Stella directly to him and Stella refusing to tell him what happened on the day Riker saved Griffith.

Something was really fishy and Riker didn't like it one bit. But, he doesn't want to threaten the fairy for the truth. Fairies are not creatures of deceit and deception, they are very innocent. Stella is just following orders and is not lying to him; he could see it in her ocean blue eyes.

"I can also be your cook! I can cook delicious food as you travel around the world. And, don't worry about the ingredients, I'll collect them myself!" She grinned.

"Thank you, Stella." Gary lightly patted her small head, earning a giggle from her.

"Can I see this sword, now?" He asked. Stella nodded.

"Sure! But, before I give it to you; I want to see all your sword abilities and your magic abilities." She said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I want to see how strong you are before you receive the legendary Soul Claw." She smiled. His eyes widened.

"Death Tip!? How in god's name did Griffith get his hands on the legendary death sword of Hades!?" Gary yelled with shock.

Stella shook her head.

"Sorry, can't tell you that, Gary." She replied. Gary bit his lower lip.

"Alright…" He said dryly. His fascination in this angel intensified.

"But, I can tell you that Lord Griffith made some adjustments to the sword to fit your style. Hehe, he even told me that he picked out the colors for you because he knows your favorite colors." Stella giggled.

Gary clenched his fists.

_The bastard even knows what my favorite colors are! Just who the hell are you, Griffith…?_

He stopped clenching his fists.

"I see…okay, show it to me. I'll show you my powers in the morning. This bed may be old and dusty, but it's still in good condition and it beats sleeping outside on the cold dirt." Gary said. A huge grin spread across Stella's face.

"Presenting your amazing and powerful sword, the Death Tip!" Stella yelled dramatically.

Stella clapped her hands and a purple aura surrounded them. She clapped her hands again and a bright purple light flashed in Gary's eyes, blinding him for a second or two. Gary opened his eyes and his jaw dropped.

Floating in front of him was the Death Tip. He expected the sword to be a large flashy bastard sword, but he was wrong. The sword looked just like a katana, but the blade was the color of obsidian and it was a little bigger than a normal katana. The Death Tip was covered in two different auras, one was the color of purple and it seemed to pulsate around the sword like a beating heart and the other was a white mist-like aura that swirled around the blade like a tornado.

The strangest thing about the sword was that it was double-edged like a great sword and the blade was a little thicker than a katana that are usually thin and curved. It was like a fusion of the katana and great sword, but it looked more like a great sword with the designs of a katana. The Death Tip had a squared guard and a long grip to accommodate two hands.

"Amazing…but, it looks more like a combination of the great sword that knights use and katana that the Zipangu warriors use." Gary as he stared at the floating sword.

"Lord Griffith said that it fits your fighting style. You are a fast and evasive fighter with quick and powerful attacks; he personally modified it to fit your style. Besides, I think you'll look good with it in your hand." Stella smiled. Gary reached for the blade, but Stella fluttered in front of him, wagging a little finger.

"No yet, Mr. Riker! You have to show me your strength before you're gifted with a lot of power." She said with a cute pout.

"Alright, I guess I'll sleep because it's late." He said, turning towards the bed and taking his weapons off it.

"I'll go sleep outside. Sleeping in flowers and leafs are the best, I'll keep the sword with me and good night, Gary!"

Stella smiled at him as she fluttered away; the floating sword followed her out the door. Gary lay down on the bed; he didn't need to take off his clothes.

_I need to find a group; because I am NOT going into Pandemonium and Wonderland by myself. Pandemonium has lustful dark angels that make the normal succubi look tame, and Wonderland is a combination of lust and madness. I guess I'll head after the Elf Lord as my first quest… _


	5. Death Caliber

**Author's Note:**

**I haven't updated this story in a while, so I'll write at least four more chapters. Sorry if you are expecting me to get on Mob Kingdom, I will update this story as fast as I can and it shouldn't take long, especially since the four chapters were already typed, I just need to proofread them.**

**Also, this story is based off of Monster Girl Encyclopedia by a man named Kenkou Cross. A world where man-eating monsters are turned into sexy monster girls that want to pleasure men. Its just like Monster Girl Quest.**

**Chapter 5: Death Caliber**

Riker opened his eyes as he stood up from the bed and stretched his arms while yawning. His old room didn't have a window and was lit by a floating ball of magic energy in the center of the room. Riker remembered that he used his spirit energy to give it light.

The Spartan Hero swung his bastard sword over his back and placed his two boomerangs in his belt along with his assortment of daggers and walked out of the house. Riker's farm house was small, but they had a lot of land, at least sixty acres of land, which was perfect for a small family like his. They had a lot to eat and a lot to sale at the farmer's market. The sun beamed down on his head as he looked around.

Everything was run down. The land had overgrown grass with dead trees and his house on the outside was falling apart. His house was closer to the forest; his family lived on the edge of the town and was the first one to be struck by the mamono invasion. Riker looked to his right to see Stella levitating kitchen tools around her as she was cooking two eggs on a pan. Stella looked up and smiled.

"Good morning, Riker!" She said brightly.

"Morning, Stella." Gary rubbed the crust out of his eyes.

"I'm preparing your food for you. I'm sorry…I really don't like killing forest animals, but I found a few eggs from a bird that will not hatch. So, eggs are all I can cook for you." She said sadly.

"I know a big and strong knight like you need to have a hearty meal." Stella said as she added salt to the eggs.

"Thank you, Stella…did you eat already?" Gary asked, sitting nearby the fairy.

"Yes, fairies can drink the nectar from flowers like a butterfly. I had a lot to eat in a rose bush in the nearby forest." She replied with a sunny smile.

"I see…" Gary said.

He looked over to see the Death Tip was inside a sword sheath and was resting on the dirt, behind Stella. The sheath was black and it had engraved runes on the sides of it. The runes appeared as Order symbols with the biggest symbol being close to the handle of the Death Tip. The runes glowed a faint purple on the sheath and it made the Death Tip look like a runic sword.

"Hmm, it has a sword sheath? I thought it wouldn't have a sheath because of its odd design?" Gary asked Stella confused.

"Not quite…the sheath is actually part of the sword. You can dismiss it by ordering it too." She replied.

"The sheath also acts like a power limiter, reducing the power of the Death Tip by almost one-hundred percent. You see, humans are not supposed to wield the legendary God Calibers. If you forcefully remove the blade from its sheath…you will die." Stella said, her adorable eyes becoming cold and serious.

It actually bothered Gary because fairies are usually peaceful and child-like. Seeing a fairy make a face like that reminds him of the grim and desperate knights of the Order who are doing anything in their power to win. A serious expression hardly fits a fairy, but Gary shrugged it off.

"I see…so, with almost all of its power reduced, it's useless?" He asked. Stella shook her head.

"No, you can actually cut people and monsters with its sheath and you can still use your previous abilities with the Death Tip. You just can't access its power and use the abilities that the Death Tip has. Think of it as a sharper and stronger sword." Stella explained.

"Will my previous abilities get an increase in power when I use the Death Tip?" He asked. Stella smiled.

"Yeah, they do get a boost in power." She said as she cooked the eggs.

"The eggs are done! I didn't know what kind of egg you like to eat, so I chose scrambled!" She lifted the pan off the fire. She turned the pan over and dumped the eggs on a floating plate. Stella set the plate on Gary's lap.

"Thank you, Stella." Gary took a floating fork and started to eat.

"Mmm, it's really delicious." He gave her a faint smile.

"Thank you!" Stella giggled.

"How old are you, Gary? Are you in your twenties?" She asked.

"I'm thirty-seven." He replied.

"I see, so have you killed any monsters since you left Sparta?" She asked.

"Quite a few, it was mostly mamono that assaulted me while I was traveling through forests, caves, and other areas that didn't have a lot of humans living in the area. I was actually searching for my old home, but I couldn't remember where it was because I was only nine-years old when I was taken from my home." He explained.

"You didn't outright kill any mamono out of hate?" She asked. Gary shook his head.

"No…I figured that slaying every mamono I came across is going to get me in a lot of trouble. I needed to lay low while I searched for my home town. I only killed out of self-defense." He replied.

"What about the high tier mamono like dragons, lilim, and vampires?" She asked.

"Worse…those monsters are already very powerful without spirit energy. Give them a husband, especially a Hero or strong wizard, and they'd be even stronger. Dragons aren't that hard to kill, you just need to kill them quickly while they're in human form. When they transform, the battle will get difficult because they can use their demonic energy to harden their scales and they'll become almost indestructible." He said as he took a bite of his eggs.

"How about succubi? How do you handle them?" She replied.

"Oh, those creatures…" He said grimly.

"Fighting succubi can be very tricky, now they are not exactly brawlers, except the amazoness and kunoichi, but their magic is strong enough to even render a powerful knight helpless. You need to kill them as fast as you can or they'll use their sex magic and lust perfume to paralyze you and you will be at their mercy. Though, it is HIGHLY recommended that you have an anti-succubus spell around you, so you'll be immune to their seduction and sex magic. A weak succubus can bring down a strong man simply by getting him to breath in her perfume and whisper perverted nothings in his ear. They are after all the natural predators of human men…" He explained with a frown.

"Do you have an anti-succubus magic spell?" She asked. He shook his head.

"No, but, I definitely need that anti-lust spell if I'm going into Sex Hell." He replied.

"Sex Hell?" She asked confused.

"It's a nickname for Pandemonium." He answered.

Gary took a last bit as he finished eating his eggs.

"Thank you for the eggs." He smiled, setting down the plate. She smiled back at him.

"No, problem!" She beamed, using her magic to levitate the plate into a small bag.

"Hey…do you hate sex? I heard from Lord Griffith that all Heroes and knights from the Order are chaste to the point of almost hating sex." She asked curiously. Gary snorted.

"No, quite the opposite really…I like sex." He admitted.

"There were a few times that I had sex with a prostitute, a HUMAN prostitute…not a damn dirty succubus or monster masquerading as one. I also bedded with a couple of beautiful human female warriors who are nomadic and travel around the place. They are called the Sisterhood and they are strongly against the mamomo because these women know that if the Demon Lord wins, human women will become obsolete." He said with a smile.

Stella's eyes widened.

"OH! Lord Griffith told me about them! The Sisterhood is a small organization of highly trained female humans, they come from bandits, wandering warriors, and even Heroes and their mission is to kill the Demon Lord. They are kinda like the amazoness because Lord Griffith said they developed a warrior lifestyle. The strange thing is that they call each other by man names instead of woman names." She said with excitement. Gary nodded.

"You're right, they are strong and independent women, but…they act more like a man than they do a woman. I remember the name of one Sisterhood member that I bedded with. Her true name was Annabelle, but her manly name was Terry. Annabelle was a tough and blunt gal and she had the mouth that can make a sailor blush." He said. Gary smiled at Stella.

"By the gods, Annabelle was a firecracker in bed…" He chuckled while Stella giggled.

"Where is she, anyway?" Stella asked.

"She was called by the Sisterhood to help them with an event. Annabelle actually stayed with me for a few weeks during my journey to find my home; she left me three days ago." He replied.

"Do you, umm…love, Annabelle?" Stella asked shyly. He shook his head.

"No…we both live by the warrior lifestyle. We are comrades and best friends and we had sex a few times to release our stress sometimes. It's not a good thing fighting sex monsters if you have pent up lust…a chaste virgin man versus a succubus has a higher chance of losing versus a man that already knows about sex. Why do you think the chaste Order knights have a hard time fighting a Dark Priest or Dark Angel?" Gary replied.

"I see…you are conditioning your body to be more resistant to sexual attacks." She smiled.

"Are the women in the Sisterhood act as lustful as warrior men?" Stella asked.

"Varied…" He answered.

"Some are calm and serious, others are violent and ruthless, and some are kind and determined. But, the one thing that they all have in common is their deep love for their men. All women in the organization hate the mamono because they feel inferior…they feel like they can't love and pleasure men more than the mamomo can and they hate them for that…" He said sadly.

Stella looked down and played with a strand of her pink hair.

"That's terrible…so, they go out of their way to have sex with men?" She asked.

"Yes and no…because they are blunt and act like men, they don't have any problems with bedding a man. But, they don't go around and fuck random human men like succubi. They would rather have sex with a man that hates the mamono than a man that loves mamono. Like I said earlier…they live by the warrior lifestyle, so fighting, having sex, killing, traveling, and raiding treasure dungeons is considered an average day for them." He replied.

"That's so sweet to see human women rise against the mamono." Stella smiled brightly.

"It sure is…I'm glad to see strong and independent women fighting like warriors." He smiled at Stella and patted her little head, earning a giggle.

Gary turned his attention to the Death Tip.

"So, what is the sword made out of? Who forged it? How old is it?" Gary asked eager to learn about the ancient sword. Stella smiled and giggled.

"It's an interesting story…would you like to hear? We already started our adventure, but we are staying right here. I have a STRONG feeling that the first item that we're gonna collect is coming right towards us…" She said.

Gary frowned at her cryptic statement, but nodded. She was the one that was going to show him the locations, it would be best to listen to her.

Stella noticed Gary's frown.

"Something wrong, Gary?" She asked.

"You said the first item will come straight to us…what do you mean by that?" He asked confused. Stella winked at him.

"Just listen to me, Gary. Am I a liar?" She asked cutely.

He knew she was right. Fairies are innocent and they never lie. Even if one attempts to lie, someone can easily know that they're lying because ALL fairies are terrible liars. Gary sighed and nodded.

"Fine…I guess we can wait here. You can give me the story on how the Death Tip and God Caliburs came to be." He said, relaxing on the tall soft grass to hear this tale. Stella grinned.

"Alright, this is a fun tale! Most humans don't get to hear the TRUE tale." She landed in front of Gary and sat in front of him. He raised an eyebrow.

"True tale? My people said that the God Calibers used to be normal swords that were blessed by the Gods of Olympus. The strongest God Calibur is the Holy Command, the Chief God's personal heavenly sword. The gods would let human Heroes use these swords to kill the Demon Lord." He said.

Stella shook her head and giggled.

"Sorry, Gary, baby! The gods are lying to you!"

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"You relax right there and I'll tell you…" She replied.

"At the beginning of time, the Chief God had Hephaestus, the Smith God, build and craft weapons of mass destruction to keep a powerful being called the Dimension Eater from destroying their world and other planes of existence. The God Calibers were created and together, they used all the calibers to destroy the Dimension Eater for good. Each Calibur was given to a different god." She explained.

"I see…so, what type of energy does the Death Tip have?" He asked.

"No, the Death Tip was originally called Death Calibur, but Hades changed the name to Death Tip because she became estranged from her fellow gods a few centuries ago. There are five God Calibers: Water Calibur for Poseidon, Lightning Calibur for Zeus, Death Calibur for Hades that you have right now, War Calibur for Ares, and finally…Heaven Calibur that the Chief God has." She explained. His eyes widened.

"If the Chief God has such a powerful weapon that killed a reality destroying monster, why couldn't she use it to kill the Demon Lord?" He asked confused.

"The first Chief God hated the Heaven Calibur for being too powerful; to prevent any future Chief Gods from abusing it, she locked it away for eternity after killing the Dimension Eater. The current Chief God that got defeated by the Demon Lord couldn't access the Heaven Calibur if she wanted too. Still… she wouldn't need the Heaven Calibur if she was smart enough to get a group of archangels help her kill the Demon Lord and the traitor Hero. If she did that, she could have ended this whole war before it began…" She replied with a sigh.

"What happened to the other calibers?" Gary asked fascinated.

"The others are still around …Lord Griffith told me that you'll need to be careful when you go to Poseidon's capital city at the bottom of the sea. He says there's a man that has the Water Calibur and he is even worse than, Poseidon, immediately sinking Order ships, so the men can be snatched by sea mamono." Stella said.

"Is he in the Ocean army?" He asked.

"He became a high ranking General in the Ocean Army and he is Poseidon's champion. It was Poseidon herself that bestowed the Water Calibur to him." She said.

"And, the other calibers?" He asked.

"I think the gods have their Calibur…the Heaven Calibur is locked away in Heaven. If all the calibers are combined, it will form a super Calibur called Ultimate Calibur, this was used to destroy the Dimension Eater." She replied.

Gary looked at the Death Tip.

"You don't say?"

He walked over to it and picked it up from the ground. The sword was heavier than his bastard sword that he carries on his back. He still couldn't put his finger on the true appearance of the sword, the Death Tip was a great sword, but its appearance was really off because of the katana designs it has.

"It's heavy…" He stated as he examined the Death Tip.

"What is the Death Tip made out of? The illusion you showed me last night…the blade appeared to be made of obsidian, but we both know that's not the case." He ran his fingers on the runes. The runes glowed brighter and Gary shielded his eyes as it shined, dropping the Death Tip on the dirt.

Stella's eyes widened as he quickly fluttered behind Gary to avoid looking at the bright light. After a couple of seconds, the light died down and Gary removed his arm from his face.

The appearance of the Death Tip changed. Now, it looked just like a katana. The great sword designs were gone and it appeared as a two-handed straight katana with the purple runes on the blade. The sword sheath was lying next to the sword and the runes were no longer on the sheath.

Stella peered behind Gary.

"It changed…what happened, Stella?" Gary asked. Stella fluttered towards the Death Tip and examined the sword.

"This can't be…the God Calibers change form when they find a worthy wielder. But…this shouldn't be happening right now…"

Stella's face appeared cryptic as she ran her tiny hand across the blade.

"Do they have a mind of their own?" He asked her.

"They do, but they don't develop any personality or brain when they aren't being used. The God Caliburs get their own mind from the person wielding the sword…however; they never have a true mind because all the minds they get from wielders are actually just their inner voice." Stella explained.

"So, it's basically my own thoughts that are now alive?" He asked. Stella nodded.

"Exactly." She replied.

Gary walked over to the Death Tip and picked up the sword. Stella eyed the sword in his hand.

"This is so weird…I thought the God Calibers would refuse to have humans as their wielders…but, the Death Tip accepted you the second you touched its runes. I need to talk to Lord Griffith about this…I'll be right back."

Stella transformed into a ball of purple energy that grew smaller as the seconds went by. After a few seconds, the ball vanished and Stella was nowhere to be seen.

Gary was left alone with the Death Tip.

"Let's test you out." Gary took off his bastard sword and stabbed it into the ground. He stepped back and swung the Death Tip, the blade went through the bastard sword like butter…cutting it in half with very little resistance. He was surprised…his bastard sword may have been forged out of silver, but he had an enchant on the sword that made it as strong as a dragon's bone, which meant his sword was stronger than an iron sword.

He also needed a new sword anyway, because even though his bastard sword was strong and powerful, he doesn't need it anymore now that has this new powerful sword that amplifies his abilities, even when not tapping into its power. He also needs to get that group of people because he feels a little giddy about the new weapons and armor that he'll get from Griffith.

If that angel managed to get the legendary Death Calibur from Hades…who knows what crazy powerful weapon or armor he'll get from Griffith once he forms his party.

Despite, the excitement and giddiness…Gary was still skeptical; for an angel to take a powerful ancient weapon with no repercussions is very suspicious because Hades became estranged from the Chief God and the other gods. And the fact that he can't remember the day that he saved Griffith from the succubi. He also wonders why Griffith told Stella not to tell him about that day.

Now, let's test out my magic abilities…wait, what's that in the sky?

Some type of flying machine was falling towards him; a manticore was attacking the falling machine and he could hear yelling coming from it.

"Oi! Fuck off!"

"We're gonna crash!"

Gary quickly disappeared as the falling machine flew past the place he was standing in and crashed into his house. The machine busted through the front of the house and landed in the center of it, the entire house collapsed on top of the machine because it destroyed its weak foundations when it crashed through.

Gary reappeared next to a dead tree.

My house!

"Well, well, well…what do we have here?"

He heard a feminine voice and looked up to see the manticore with hungry eyes, staring down at him. The manticore was beautiful…she had a universal heart shaped face like all mamono, red eyes and blonde hair that stopped in the middle of her back that waved in the cool morning breeze.

She had tanned skin, a generous bosom that strained against her red bikini, and blonde furry claws, legs, ears, and red dragon-like wings with a scorpion-like tail that had a fleshy orifice that dripped sweet smelling juices. Her body was curvy, but also toned like an athlete. The manticore appeared as a young woman.

He cannot get over how all monsters are as hot as a succubus. It's hard to believe that such a fearsome man-eating monster has been reduced to a slut with no breaks on her sex drive. Gary glared up at the manticore.

"Who piloted that machine? Why were you attacking them?" He commanded. She gave him a cruel smile.

"I was gonna eat them…but, I'll eat you instead, handsome!"

The manticore flew towards him at high speed. Gary's eyes glowed blue as he 'scanned' her. She was single and had no husband, her demonic energy was low, and she is only twenty-eight years old. As for combat, she uses claw attacks, flying attacks, and flings aphrodisiac fluid from her tail as her sex attack against human men.

She's weak.

Gary knew that mamono who didn't have a husband were not that hard to kill. He has killed single dragons during his journey to find his home and they are considered high level monsters, but the real problem is fighting mamono who have husbands because the mamono has spirit energy in her body and her own demonic energy gets a massive boost from all the sex.

In other words…high tier mamono with a strong human Hero or powerful spell caster as a husband are the true powerhouses that even he struggles to fight against. It's the reason why no Order army can penetrate through the Demon Realm to get to the Demon Lord's Castle, because of so many of these powerhouses that now oppose the Order and accept the mamono.

Still…he should never underestimate a husbandless mamono because they have their own unique powers and abilities and are still dangerous. They are monsters after all and they can utilize their own demonic energy to perform incredible feats.

"Come and get me!" Gary yelled. The manticore tackled Gary to the ground and was prepared to give him a sloppy kiss, but he held her shoulders and kicked her off, sending her flying through a few dead trees. The manticore stood up, angered, but amused.

"Ooooh, a tough and feisty one, huh? Why don't you stand still so I can eat you?" The manticore flew up and prepared to do a nosedive towards him.

I wonder…

Gary pointed his sword at the charging manticore.

"Blitzkrieg." He whispered as his sword arm came to life in an instant. His arm moved faster than the blink of an eye as his sword flashed forward like a striking cobra. The manticore flew to the left to avoid being hit by a ranged spell attack from his sword, but she didn't see anything.

She smirked and landed in front of him with an arrogant smile.

"You call that an attack? You miss-"

The manticore abruptly fell apart as many cuts appeared all over her body. On the ground there was a large pile of meat that no one couldn't recognize what creature it was, unless if they saw the bits and pieces of the manticore's tail in the bloody mix.

"Amazing…sliced the manticore to pieces like nothing more than a knife through butter…" He said in astonishment.

"Whoa…"

Gary turned around to see two shocked male dwarves staring at him.

Male Dwarves? I heard their population was low because of the succubization of dwarves, but…what are they doing here?

"Hello." Gary waved at the two dwarf men. One of the dwarves rushed forward and grabbed his hand, shaking it with excitement while laughing loudly.

"Hohoho! You sure showed that manticore what for! So, this is an Order knight? It be an honor to meet ya, lad." The dwarf smiled at Gary.

"Who are you? Where did you come from?" Gary asked confused as he released his hand from the death grip of the dwarf.

"My name is Korgoth Furyaxe, lad, member of the Warhammer Clan and hailing from the Furyaxe bloodline!" He said proudly.

His eyes widened.

"The Furyaxe bloodline? Those dwarves are legendary warriors AND you're in the Warhammer Clan? I thought it didn't exist, anymore…" Gary said in confusion and amazement. Korgoth chuckled.

"Nope, we are still around, lad!" Korgoth gave Gary a pat on his back.

Gary knew that dwarves and humans were on good terms with each other, even before the succubus changed everything. The dwarves would still visit Order towns and go to the church to pray to the Chief God.

"Oi! Come over here!" Korgoth called out to the other dwarf. The dwarf stepped over.

"My name is Flint Gearbreaker and I'm a Magitech engineer." He said, shaking Gary's hand.

"Oh, so you built that magical flying machine?" He asked the dwarf.

"Yes, but it has quite a few defects. Thank you for saving us from that nasty manticore." Flint smiled.

"No, problem….anyway, my name is-"

"Oh, no!"

The human and two dwarves heard someone yell out. The three of them turned to their right to see three elf men emerge from the trees. There was an elder elf that looked like a spell caster, an archer elf, and some type of elf that looked like an assassin.

"This cannot be…the human town of Rowling was hit too?" The elder elf said shocked.

"Look! A human knight and two dirty dwarves!" The young elf archer shouted as he pointed at the group. Korgoth glared.

"Who you callin' dirty you pointy-eared, green loving, sparkling fairy!" Korgoth yelled.

Gary looked on between the dwarves and elves. It would seem something interesting was about to happen…


	6. Zeus and Hades

**Author's Note:**

**Here's the next chapter. I know that I moved the story over to the Monster Girl Quest achieve. Yes, I know this story has nothing to do with Alice, Luka, and MGQ, but there isn't an achieve for Monster Girl Encyclopedia on Fanfiction. So I put it here because MGQ and MGE are similar due the fact that they both have monster girls that feed on semen from human men, thus making this achieve perfect for me to place my MGE story here.**

**Chapter 6: Zeus and Hades**

The elves and dwarves glared at each other with hatred; however…the elder elf had a calm expression while the other two elves glared daggers at the bearded men. The elder elf stepped forward, raising his hand to stop the two elves from drawing their weapons.

"We did not come here for a fight; we are just looking for a town of humans to help us. Our village, Everdale was attacked by the mamono and we can no longer return because it has been corrupted. My name is Sunbreeze Monsoon and I was the chieftain of Everdale. We do not mean any trouble to you dwarves, but should you attack us…we won't show any mercy." He said calmly.

Wait…Sunbreeze Monsoon? He has the staff I'm looking for! Stella was right that the item would come right to us!

A faint smile spread across Gary's lips.

Korgoth stared at the old elf.

"Aye, but just don't insult us or think we're pathetic. I would befriend elves, if they didn't look down on us like insects. The name is Korgoth Furyaxe of the Warhammer Clan and hailing from the Furyaxe bloodline." He replied.

"Yes, if no insults or threats are tossed around, we will not attack. My name is Flint Gearbreaker and I'm a Magitech engineer." Flint added. Monsoon nodded.

"Understandable, but I must speak with the human knight next to you. Be on your best behavior, Lothos and Whisperwind." Monsoon said before walking towards the human and two dwarves. Sunbreeze Monsoon stood in front of Gary, towering over the human.

"Are you a brave knight of The Order? What happened here?" Monsoon asked. Gary stared at Monsoon, then the two elves, and then the dwarves.

"This is really…interesting. I never thought I would see elf men and dwarf men together in one place. All of you are becoming so rare that elf women and dwarf women are now starting to look for human men to reproduce with because of the lack of males in their own race." Gary said.

"I know! It angers me so much that those damn mamono are destroying my kind!" The Sunstrider said angrily.

"I agree…those monster sluts are ruining everything!" Korgoth agreed with the elf archer. Gary looked at the dwarves confused.

"Wait a second; you're against the mamono too? There aren't many dwarves who are against the fact of turning their women into succubi." Gary looked at the elves.

"And, there's not many elves fighting against the mamono. Elves are too xenophobic and ignorant to care." He said.  
Both the elves and dwarves nodded.

"Aye, lad…it is a shame that so many of my dwarven brothers can't see through this hunk of donkey crap. We fled our hometown because now I'm a wanted criminal for killing succubi dwarves and I was lookin to be a Hero, so I can help kill the vermin." Korgoth said with a sigh.

"I know the elves are too xenophobic and uncaring that their own race is slowly being corrupted. Hiding deep within the forest is no longer working for us. We came here in hopes of becoming Heroes, so we can aid The Order against the Demon Lord." Monsoon said.

Korgoth and Monsoon looked at each other.

"It looks like we have the same quest." Monsoon stated.

"That we do, lad." Korgoth replied. Gary chuckled at their realization.

"Alright…now, I have something important to tell all of you. We may want to grab a seat…come on, we can go to the tavern." He said, sheathing the Death Tip and strapping it on his back as he turned and walked away. Korgoth and Flint followed Gary.

"Do you think we can trust him?" Whisperwind asked Monsoon.

"Yes…" He replied.

"I looked into his eyes…he has hate, rage, and vengeance in them. This might have been his home town that was attacked by the mamono. I do not blame him for his negative emotions…he lost something dear just like us." Monsoon said calmly.

Whisperwind and Sunstrider nodded, they too felt the hatred for the mamono just like the human did…

* * *

The group walked into the town's tavern, it was run down, old and dusty…but, it still held out for years. Monsoon studied the tavern.

"Someone casted a preservation spell on the buildings. These buildings should have fallen a long time ago, but they still stand like their still brand new." He said.

The tavern had wooden walls and stone floors, wooden tables with seats were all over the place and the tavern had a bar. There was a staircase that led upstairs to the rooms that people can rent and sleep for a night. The windows were broken and the light of the sun shined through to illuminate the entire tavern.

Gary sat down on a wooden chair next to the fire place. The group sat down on a chair at a long table that was in front of the fire place. Gary was at the head of the table while the dwarven men were sitting to his left and the elven men sat to his right.

"Listen up, men…" He announced.

"We all have a problem that's happening to our races…the mamono menace is winning and we're all going to suffer from it. Human men will become incubi, human women will all be turned into mamono, and the pure races will cease to exist...pure dwarves, fairies, elves, and even angels will no longer exist." Gary said while the other men nodded.

"I have a proposition for you all. I'm going on an adventure too-"

"GA~RY!"

The group heard someone yell out. They turned to see Stella fluttering through the window and landing in the middle of the table.

"A Fairy? Where did she come from?" Monsoon asked.

"Oi, who let in the wee little butterfly?" Korgoth stared at the fairy suspiciously.

"She could be a Pixie!" Sunstrider reached for his arrow.

"Stop!" Gary yelled.

"This is Stella…she is a pure fairy that opposes the Demon Lord and is against the Fairy Queen." He explained. This drew confused looks from the group of men.

"A fairy that opposes the Demon Lord and the Fairy Queen? What nonsense is that? They are air headed idiots that loves to have fun." Sunstrider said harshly. Stella frowned cutely.

"Well, excuse me for my brethren being as ignorant and blind as a bat!" Stella huffed.

"She's right…Stella, I plan to have these men join me on the journey." Gary took out the letter from Griffith and gave it to the little fairy.

"Here, now you go and explain to them, as well as your past." He said. Stella nodded and grabbed the paper.

"Okay, here we go!"

Stella explained everything to the elf and dwarf men; about Griffith choosing Gary Riker as the one to go on the adventure to collect these relics from different locations to help them in the war effort against the Demon Lord. She also told them how she was different from other fairies.

"Interesting…may I see this letter?" Monsoon asked. Gary dug into his pocket and gave the letter to Monsoon. The old elf read the letter silently while the other two elves leaned towards him to read the letter.

"These are impossible journeys! The lilim that rules Wonderland will only allow people in if she wants too and going into Pandemonium is a suicide mission because the dark angels are more deprived and lustful than the average succubus. And, going into Cleopatra's tomb? Not only is it guarded by a lot of desert mamomo, even if you CAN make it to her chamber, you'll be no match against her mind control because she can bend entire armies to her will. And even if you CAN resist her, she'll defeat you with her overwhelming demonic energy that she stored up for thousands of years!" Monsoon said with shock.

Korgoth raised an eyebrow.

"Sounds like my kind of adventure…going on an impossible mission? That's music to me ears, lad!" The dwarf warrior grinned.

"But, it also says that you need to get my staff." Monsoon said as Gary eyed his staff.

"Yeah, I was going to look for you first because there was no way in hell that I'm going into Pandemonium by myself. I'm looking for a good of anti-monster fighters and you all…"

Gary looked at Korgoth and Flint, than Sunstrider, Whisperwind, and Monsoon. He smiled after surveying the elves and dwarves.

"Are perfect for my group of fighters." Gary said.

"I will gladly follow you, Gary!" Korgoth grabbed Gary's hand and squeezed. Gary unsheathed his Death Tip and pointed it forward.

"Will you all join me for the destruction of the monster girls and to become the savior of your race? To finally put an end to all this sex and co-existence that they are shoving down our throats? Place your weapon to my sword and it will bind us together!" Gary yelled with conviction.

"You can count me in!" Korgoth clanked his hammer to Gary's sword.

"Yes, it's for the good of our people." Flint placed his hand on Korgoth's hammer.

"Yay!" Stella yelled happily as she landed on Gary's blade and placed a tiny hand on it. Gary looked at the elves.  
"What about you? Do you want to stop the succubi from corrupting your race and nature?" He asked. Monsoon nodded.

"Yes, they have gone too far and they must be stopped. Even if it means we must ally with the dwarves." Monsoon touched his staff to Gary's sword.

"I will follow Monsoon's will." Whisperwind placed his scythe-like blades on Monsoon's staff. Sunstrider frowned at the dwarves.

"Alright, but the dwarves better not give us any trouble." He said, taking out an arrow and touching its tip to Gary's sword.

"Thank you for putting aside your differences for the greater good." Gary said as all the men removed their weapons. A powerful gust of wind destroyed the inn, revealing the group of men. A thunderstorm blocked out the entire sky. Black clouds swirled in the sky with the booms of thunder, terrifying the animals that roamed around the forest.

The group of men was caught off guard by the sudden thunderstorm as the powerful gust of wind blew them in opposite directions.

"Ugh! Where did this thunderstorm come from!?" Sunstrider yelled as he fought to stay on his feet from the powerful gale.

"No, this can't be! There were no clouds in the sky, earlier!" Whisperwind yelled.

"Ah, damn it! I lost my hammer!" Korgoth complained.

"Thunderstorms popping out of nowhere!? Could this be the work of-"

"ZEUS!" Gary yelled, interrupting the old elf as he struggled against the wind. Stella held on tight to Gary.

"I'm so sorry, Gary! I was supposed to tell you that Lord Griffith told me that Hades will be looking for the Death Tip because we just found out that champions of the gods can only wield the calibers. Hades told Zeus to help her look for it and well…they found us!" Stella smiled sheepishly.

"I see…" Gary unsheathed the Death Tip.

"I'm going to speak to Zeus and Hades! You stay here and make sure the elves and dwarves don't kill each other!" Gary commanded.

"Yes, sir!" Stella saluted and released him.

"Weee!" She giggled as the wind blew her all over the place.

Gary pointed his sword to the sky.

"Zeus! Hades! I have the Death Tip in my grasp! I wish to receive an audience with the both of you! Please!" He yelled as loud as he could to the sky. The thunderstorm vanished instantly and so did the strong gust of wind. A hole opened up in the black clouds and a beam of white light shined down on Gary.

"Amazing…" Monsoon said in awe as Gary started to levitate off the ground and towards the sky. He flew into the hole in the clouds and disappeared. The black clouds in the sky evaporated until it left behind a clear and sunny sky.

* * *

Gary opened his eyes to see that he was lying on white marble. He sat up and looked around to see white marble columns holding a ceiling with beautiful colorful paintings on it. The paintings were brave knights wearing golden armor as they fought against a hideous monster that was just as detailed as the knights. This painting had to be created by a master artist, it was so wonderful.

Sadly…that's not me. I'm not a golden knight.

He looked behind the columns to see the blue sky with white clouds floating in the air. He seemed to be on a large floating platform high in the sky. But, he didn't feel cold. Normally, when you get higher in the sky, it will get colder…but, he felt warm and relaxed. Beyond the clouds, he could see other white structures that looked like buildings.

He thought he saw a winged woman fluttering in the air towards the other buildings.

Is that an angel?

"Yes, that was an angel and don't feel sad my child…"

Gary heard a feminine, but commanding voice behind him. He turned around to see a beautiful woman sitting on a large chair made out of a combination of gold and marble. The chair looked more like it was fit for royalty.

The woman had pale skin, blue eyes that glowed faintly, and long blonde hair that flowed down her back. Her hair crackled with static electricity and it seemed to almost glow with raw power. Her face was heart-shaped and well-sculpted, giving her a beautiful, but mature and proud face.

The woman had a generous bosom that was hid under an elegant white robe with golden edges. She wore golden bracelets on her wrist and wore a golden necklace with an Order symbol on it. The woman had a curvy body that was a little buxom and had seductive legs. The woman had an oppressive presence that seemed to crush Gary like the very sky was falling down on him. The woman also had elf-like ears. She looked like a young woman in her twenties.

Her nails were golden and she was barefooted. Her feet were small and delicate, just like her hands. The lips of the woman were pink and full and inviting…Gary wanted to feel the warmth of those lips.

Gary knew who this was…but, despite whom this woman was and despite feeling her powerful presence, deep down he wanted to plow her. With sex…Gary saw it as an escape and relaxation. When he used to be a bandit, getting sex with beautiful women and getting drunk were the only fun things he loved to do.

He wasn't exactly a pervert, but they were times when his eyes would wander whenever he was talking to a beautiful human woman. As for the mamono? They are fake, he knows that regardless of how attractive the mamono were they are all just succubi in different shapes, sizes, color, and types. They don't have their own beauty and it all draws from the allure of the perverse sex demon.

Another reason was because the mamono were too perfect…their breast, their body, their faces…everything about them is perfect that put normal human women to shame. Even the ones that are child-like and flat-chested have sex appeal and it disturbs him how these child-like monsters force grown men into being pedophiles.

But, this is different…the allure from this woman was by her raw power, maturity, and grace. It wasn't dark lust that a man would feel from looking at a succubus.

"Zeus…" Gary quickly bowed and placed the tip of his sword on the hard and cold marble, kneeling like a proud knight.

Zeus smiled at Gary and approached him.

"Rise…" She whispered. Gary stood up straight. The powerful goddess placed a delicate hand on his face. She rubbed his cheek and chin.

"Rugged…" She smiled at him, revealing a perfect set of white teeth.

"Now…remove your clothing." She whispered in his ear.

Gary slowly took off his armor and placed it on the floor. The black knight's armor clanked on the marble and he placed the Death Tip behind him. He was a naked as an animal.

"Hmmm…" Zeus began to massage his shoulders. Gary felt the crackle of electricity soar through his body, causing him to flinch in both pleasure and pain.

"Shhh…" She whispered in his ear.

"Zeus…w-what are you doing?" He asked nervously.

Normally, Gary can keep his cool around women seducing him…especially the mamono that tempt him. But, he was feeling like a nervous virgin right now. The only time he acted nervous to the seduction of a woman was when he lost his virginity to that prostitute when he used to be a bandit.

"I'm studying you…" She moved her head with her hands. Her face was inches from his.

"I know how you feel…you want to have sex with me don't you? Don't feel bad…many men would dream to lay with a goddess. You are just a man…or…"

She smiled and puckered her lips, ready to kiss him.

"Are you?" She said ominously.

"That's quite enough, sister."

A voice spoke up.

Zeus frowned slightly, her aura becoming cold in an instant, losing its warmth and almost motherly presence. He felt even more of the crushing pressure on his body.

"Another time…my child." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and turned to see the newcomer. Her expression was aloof and annoyed.

"What took you so long, my dearest little sister?" Zeus asked.

The newcomer was another woman, but she also had an oppressive presence just like Zeus. However, her presence was different…Zeus's presence felt like the sky was going to crush him, this woman's felt dark and fearful…like staring at what you fear the most in the eye.

The woman had grey skin, purple eyes that glowed with fire, pointy elf-like ears just like Zeus, and wavy long black hair with bangs. She wore a black robe, but her robe was more revealing than Zeus's robe. Her right boob was exposed, revealing a dark grey nipple to the elements. Gary could tell that she wasn't wearing any panties under robe because a small gust of wind gently blew the robe up, exposing her womanhood that had a neatly trimmed bush.

There was nothing wrong with being naked. The goddesses are naked because that's how they always been since the beginning of time. The Order may be chaste, but even they have to agree to love the woman's body because it's where life begins for everyone. Hell…humans used to be naked just like the animals centuries ago; humanity just became more modest and chaste over the centuries as they became more intelligent.

The body of the woman was just as beautiful as Zeus, and she bore a striking resemblance of Zeus. The only difference was that she had a youthful, almost child-like face and her breast was slightly smaller while Zeus was well-endowed, and her body was a little on the petite side.

In fact…Gary couldn't even tell who was prettier and more sexually attractive. He would rank it as a tie, but that exposed nipple and the woman going commando was a bonus.

He did love large breasts, but he doesn't want a woman with a wash board chest. Gary was a breast, legs, and curves man. If the woman had a nice sized rack, fine slender legs, and a curvy body...than Gary would mark the woman as fuckable. But, if the woman had at least one good thing about their body and had a good personality to boot, he would still hit it.

In his opinion, boobs are the second thing that defines a woman…the first being curves and the third being mood swings.

"Sorry, I was busy." Hades said as she eyed Gary.

"You human…how did you get my Calibur?" Hades asked with bitterness as she walked up to him. She was slightly shorter than Gary while Zeus was a little taller than him. Gary bowed to Zeus and presented the Death Tip.

"An archangel by the name of Griffith sent it to me, my lady. He has tasked me to travel the world to collect certain items to help him in the war effort against the Demon Lord. He gave me the Death Calibur to give me an edge during my journey." He admitted.

"Hmmm…" Hades stared at Gary.

"You're telling the truth. But…I don't know an archangel by the name of Griffith. Do you, sister?" Hades asked Zeus. She shook her head.

"I don't know…I don't really keep track of angels. I'll go ask the Chief God later on." Zeus replied.

"I take it that you want the sword back, my lady? I am a disciple of your teachings." Gary smiled at Hades.

"Rise…" She said coldly. Gary stood up straight and she began to inspect his body…just like Zeus earlier. She ran her fingers down his muscular chest, her expression changing from serious and bitter to happy and playful almost instantly.

"Ooooh…" Hades said with glee.

Gary was confused about Zeus and Hades's attitude when they started to touch his bear body. The gods are usually cold and serious towards humans, but they are acting excited and playful towards him. He didn't complain…he actually felt his ego and pride spike because these mega attractive goddesses taking an interest in him. Especially, after all the things he has done when he used to be a low down thug.

Still...he felt a little uneasy because he had a strong feeling that they were judging him.

Hades squeezed his bicep and kissed the back of his neck.

"Perfect…what is your name, child?" Hades asked with a bright smile.

"My name is Gary Riker, my lady." He bowed. Zeus giggled.

"I already know who you are, Riker." Zeus smiled. His eyes widened.

"How do-"

"I can see everything, Riker. Someone has been a bad man, hasn't he?" Zeus interrupted, stroking his hair.  
Gary became silent.

"It's true, my lady…I'm not a good man at all. Are you going to smite me?" Gary asked grimly. Zeus and Hades looked at each other, than giggled.

"Of course, not! I find you much more interesting than the typical chaste and brave knight. You are a man with a grim past, but you are struggling to be a Hero and to do the right thing for the good of humanity. You know whose lying and you can see through the illusions that the mamomo used to trick many knights. You have the tenacity of a stubborn knight, the ferocity of an enraged dragon, and the cunning of an intelligent criminal." Zeus said with excitement.

"I might call you the Black Crusader…has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?" Hades breathed against his neck.  
"You are simply amazing." Zeus stepped in closer, giving Hades a little push away from him and hugged him tightly, her breast pressed against his chest. Hades looked at Zeus and growled, her eyes flashing brighter. Hades grabbed his arm and kissed it while stroking his back.

Gary would have been as hard as a diamond right now, if it weren't the oppressive auras that the gods are excluding. He feels like he's being crushed by pure gravity from Zeus's presence and the aura from Hades made him think about all the bad things he has done and the day he was forcefully brought into a bandit gang. Nonetheless, he was far from being turned on and he felt quite depressed and nauseous.

He also had great respect for them as being turned on when facing a god isn't exactly professional.  
Zeus released the hug and looked him in the eye.

"You look sick, my child…are you alright?" She asked concerned. He swallowed and nodded.

"Yes, my lady. But, the power you and Hades exclude is so potent that it's bothering my health." He admitted.

"Oh, well let's turn it off for you." Hades grinned. All of a sudden, the crushing pressure Gary felt was gone, allowing him to breathe easier. He felt Hades's aura vanish and he felt much better.

"Thank you…so, about the Death Calibur. Can I please keep it, Hades?" He begged her.

"Sure, I'd be happy to let you use it. Oh…so, many things I can teach you…" She started to circle around Gary, tracing a finger around his waist.

"No…" Zeus stated.

"What?" Hades asked confused.

"He can't have the Death Calibur…he should have MY Calibur. Whenever I saw him fight, he uses fast attacks to end the fight quickly. I'm sure lightning-based magic and electric enchantments to his muscles would be the best thing for the dear man." Zeus patted his back.

"But, sister…he's MY disciple and he studies under me! It would make more sense if he used my Calibur!" Hades yelled at Zeus.

"Silence, he will use my Calibur because mine is the strongest." Zeus waved her hand, quieting Hades who looked away and grumbled angrily.

"Here, my child…"

A white sword materialized in her right hand. It was a bastard sword with a white blade that had yellow runes near the hilt and a long lightning bolt symbol that started at the hilt of the sword and ended at the tip of the sword. The color of the hilt was gold colored and the grip was black.

"Take it…" Zeus smiled at him. Gary grabbed the Lightning Calibur by the handle and held it up. Yellow and blue electricity engulfed his entire body in an instant. Gary didn't feel pain, but felt intense power surge through his body as his he shook violently.

"I hereby make you, Gary Riker, my Champion!" Zeus yelled. A lightning tattoo appeared on Gary's right arm, it was black and it began at his shoulder and ended at his wrist. The electricity vanished after a few seconds, leaving Gary breathing hard.

"Thank you...my, lady." He said while recovering from the surge. The Lightning Calibur transformed into a two-handed katana with a straight blade. The blade was white with a faint blue aura around it and the lightning bolt symbol that started at the circular guard and ended at the tip of the blade glowed a faint yellow. The yellow runes were gone and the circular guard and grip of the katana was black.

Gary looked down to see a black katana sheath by his feet.

"Why is it always a katana blade?" Gary asked.

"It's because you prefer to use fast attacks to kill your enemies like an assassin, am I correct? The calibur changes into a certain type of weapon that best fits the wielder's fighting style. Besides…you look good with a katana blade…better than those men who use overly large swords to make themselves look masculine." Zeus smiled.

"I see…" Gary nodded, examining the blade.

"I also created armor just for you." She grinned.

"Wait a second, my lady. When were you going to tell me that you had special gear just for me?" Gary asked confused.

"When you reach the age of forty was when I was going to summon you to Mount Olympus to give you the gear. But…since, you're going on this adventure for this Griffith person…I think it's best if you would get it now, instead of two years later." Zeus replied.

A small platform rose up from the marble floor next to Gary. On the platform was the armor for Gary.

The armor appeared to be black leather armor, but it was different from normal leather armor that usually looked tattered and rough. This leather looked smooth, flexible, and shiny…appearing to look more like latex than leather.

There was a leather jacket with a white Order symbol on the back of it, a pair of black leather pants, black boots, a black belt with a silver belt buckle that resembled the Order's symbol, a silver necklace with a cross on it, a black headband with a silver Order symbol on the front of it and finally, a pair of black fingerless gloves.

"This is armor?" Gary looked at the clothes confused.

"This looks like normal leather clothing." He said, examining the jacket.

"Don't be fooled by how it looks. It may look like clothing, but it's actually really powerful." She smiled.

"What will the armor give me, my lady?" Gary asked with contained excitement.

"The armor is made out of a combination of Black Slimes, magic energy from humans, and it was enchanted with God Shield, reducing the damage you take from physical trauma, energy attacks, and magic attacks by at least half. The Black Slimes can regenerate, so the armor grants you a limited healing factor, should any weapon or magic attack break through your armor. But, I highly doubt that because even magical weapons will have a hard time breaking through your armor." Zeus explained.

"Does the armor have any weaknesses I must know?" Gary asked.

"The armor is weak towards ice-based attacks and your body would freeze up if you are struck with a powerful ice attack." Zeus explained.

"What would happen if I freeze up?" Gary asked.

"Your body will become paralyzed and you'll be at the mercy of the enemy. To counter this, you'll have to release a large burst of spirit energy in your body to wake it up. The only drawback is that you're forced to waste a large chunk of spirit energy...and if you don't have enough spirit energy to do it...than you lost the battle." She replied.

"What about Black Slimes? I don't recall ever encountering one..." He said confused.

"Black Slimes are stronger than Dark Slimes and they are rare. They are much denser and are highly resistant to fire attacks. Which means the armor gives you high resistance towards fire attacks. As for pleasure attacks? You are almost immune to them, but…be careful when fighting a mamomo that will use sex magic or hypnosis and illusions on you, you are vulnerable to those." She explained.

"I see…" Gary said as he put on his new armor. The armor felt soft and smooth on his skin as he slipped it on. He tied headband around his forehead. The shininess of the armor vanished and the armor seem to harden on his body.

"The armor will adapt to your abilities and your body. That armor may look like leather, but it has so much power that it makes steel armor look like wizard robes. You will find this armor very useful as it offers high defense, utility, problem solving, and it doesn't sacrifice your agility and speed when wearing bulky knight armor." Zeus ran her finger down his chest.

"It is also immune to energy drain attacks. Quite a few mamono, and even Monster Heroes will use some type of weapon or magic spell to rob you of your spirit energy. In fact, there is a kind of metal found in the Demon Realm that can be used to create a magic sword, that's sole purpose is to drain the spirit energy out of a human man, making him faint instantly and turn human women into mamono with a fatal stab or cut." She said.

"Yes...I heard of such a metal. The Demon Lord's Army uses that kind of sword." Gary replied.

The armor looked more like rough and dry leather, losing its latex-like appearance. The armor hugged his body, not too tight and not too loose. It hid most of his hard muscles, but it emphasized some of it on different parts of his body, mostly his chest because of his white t-shirt.

"How do you feel, my child?" Zeus asked with a grin.

Gary strapped the Lightning Calibur on his back. He picked up his daggers and placed them in his belt and picked up his boomerangs, placing it behind his waist.

"I feel like a new man." Gary said with pride.

"Good…" Zeus kissed his forehead.

"I'll be watching you on this journey, my child. Please do not be charmed by the mamono and I will find out who this Griffith is because this person sounds suspicious."

Gary started to levitate in the air.

"Expect to have many enemies following you. Once the world knows that you are an anti-monster Hero with the legendary Lightning Calibur, the Demon Lord will quickly take notice and will most likely ask the gods supporting her to help her. The Order will be seaching for you because you have went AWOL from Sparta and you are one of their strongest. Watch out for the champion of Ares and the champion of Poseidon." She said as she flicked a finger and Gary disappeared instantly, leaving Zeus alone with Hades.

Hades sighed sadly.

"It's not fair…you always get the best men. What about me?" Hades whined.

"He's not the only one, dear sister. Why don't you choose the other one? That man was mine the day he was born." Zeus said, her expression becoming aloof and cold.

"I can't! He's already tainted! That man is the only clean one left in so many years!" Hades said angrily. Zeus sighed.  
"Fine…I guess we can share…" She said dryly.

"Really?" Hades asked shocked.

"If it gets you back to Olympus so we can plan together, instead of running off and being in solitary confinement, than fine. We will share that man." Zeus rubbed her temple. Hades smiled and hugged Zeus.

"Thank you so much, big sister!" Hades said like an excited little girl. Zeus can only smile at her and hug her back.

"I want you back in my kingdom. In fact…I miss Ares…" Zeus said sadly. A storm of emotions seem to brew in her eyes…


End file.
